Some device cover accessories allow a display section of an electronic device to be selectively opened or closed. A user may open a cover to expose the display section when using the electronic device and close the cover to protect the display section when not using the electronic device. A user may wish to check information regarding his or her electronic device while keeping the cover thereof closed.